


Caging Chasity

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lucas and Julian Luthor, Oneshot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Well Julian and Lucas grew up seeing the theme didn't they?





	Caging Chasity

A work of a demon was never truly finished. Contracts and souls to take. People to scare and promises to be kept with consequences beyond the imagination. She loved it. This had to be the only job that anyone would love the idea of even more work and she loved that idea dearly.

Just the thought of being summoned and being able to steal things, what was promised and a little more. One should never mess with those who came baring the mark of Lust. She was succubus and she took what was offered, she was never satisfied.

Granted times changed and humans were a little less likely to dabble in Occult. That was fine because while the masses no longer ran headlong into the arms of hell. There were always a few here and there ripe and ready for the taking and that was what she clung to.

Demons knew how to work the system, she knew how to work the system. Their summoning circles and the rules that bound them and the summoner. A painful annoying step for her but because she did it she was always given all the freedom in the world to play.

The call went to her and she shuddered, it was so beautiful. The call to dissipate and allow her smoke to drift through to circle. To cross realms to leave warmth and heat. To reassemble wowing the mortal eyes and being allowed to play finally.

No matter how many times she did it. It would never be enough. With every mortal it was never enough. It kept her from being bored and it was more than that. It was perfection in all the ways that counted.

She rose slowly smugly allowing her body to reassemble through the mortal realm once more. The person who had summoned her was rich, the surroundings dark and lavish. A bored rich type willing to dabble in the occult. Someone lonely, someone bored. It never mattered, they never understood how they were playing far beyond their means. That was fine, she really did not mind it in the least.

Everyone paid in the end. She smiled as she allowed herself to take mortal form, the embodiment of lust. She folded her arms, tucked her wings in as the candles around the room flared up then died. Then she lay her eyes on the ones that had summoned her and froze.

She was supposed to say something. Her contract dictate she introduce herself. The words began to spill off her mortal tongue. “Mortal you have summoned the one known as Succubus-“ There was no way she could even finish that. She felt horrified.

Before her two kids their hands covered in ink and next to them a large book. They looked rich, they looked just like each other, pale little boys with red hair and freckles. She felt distressed and uncomfortable just seeing them.

“Ah-“ This was not supposed to happen just how negligent were humans with their offspring? She could not understand it at all! “Little boys.” She tucked her wings tighter against herself and cleared her throat. “That.” She pointed at the book covered with a few spots of blood. “Isn’t a game, you don’t summon demons for sport.”

“Oh we know.” The one of the left had sharp green eyes. Playful but intense. She could not remember for the life of her recall who it reminded her of. It could be any human. Literally any of them from over time. “We wanted to see if it would work.”

Kids. Brats of any time indeed. She coughed and looked at the other one. “Well you should break the circle and let me go back. I’m not making a contract with you. I’m not just a crossroad demon.” She pointed out. “I’m a succubus.”

“Oh we know.” The other child smiled. “We read the book.”

“Do you… even know what that is?” She asked slowly.

“Our Daddy played with one before. Way before we were born.” The sharp eyed one said. “So we wanted to see one for ourselves. You’re strong aren’t you? Your seal was difficult to make.”

She should not feel flattered. She should not feel flattered. “Well I have a rather high rank you know.” She smiled. “In hell you scramble for position in order to save yourself. I’ve done many things.”

“We guessed so.” The quieter one smiled. “We learned everything we had to before we summoned you. Like the fact that without a contract you can’t go anywhere. That if you don’t speak the words to declare who you are and ask us for our intentions. We can override the crossroad agreement.”

What? She frowned at the child for a moment before she felt alarm. Wait, she had not finished but how could she? They were kids and while she had not- “Break the seal.” She growled.

“Be ours.” The sharp eyed one spoke her true name flawlessly. “Belong to us and break the shackles of hell.”

“Impossible-“ She cut off mid snap because she felt the impossible. Her powers. She screeched as she fell to the ground. her wings!

“Bind the seeker and cultivator of lust.” The quieter one said. “May she dedicate her loyalty to us who hold the contract. This we say this we do. Cultivated through blood. Done by trickery, this is the override.”

“Brats!” She hissed as she felt herself changing. Leathery skin melted away. Her wings gone, her fangs and extra arms and eyes. She felt naked except- she was dressed. Then she paled when she felt something lock under the dress. “What the-“

“We want something.” The sharp-eyed boy smiled. “Everyone else has a special body guard. We want one too. your name will be Chasity. You are ours.” He took the hand of the boy next to her. “We are your masters and until the contract ends our safety and wellbeing is your responsibility. The contract with heaven and hell from this moment. Null and void.”

“You can’t just do that!” She hissed as she sat up. Her skin, she had different bones, she felt limited but powers lurked under her veins. “Are you brats just that bored.”

“No, just Luthors.” They smiled at her. Luthors? She knew that name. Right?

X

“Lucas! Julian.” The voice made her sit up from where she had been kneeling. The boys had changed into uniforms and then began to work before various computers. The man that came into the room jogged her memory so much that she had to gape.

“Luthor? Lex Luthor?” He was a meal and a half he always had been. She had never gotten to eat but there were enough people who had.

“Hi Dad.” Both boys looked up. “You’re back!”

“John told me the two of you-“ Luthor gave her a long look. “Who is that.”

“Our new bodyguard. We won’t have to share Faith and Grace anymore. She belongs to us.” They sounded excited speaking together. “Dad this is Chasity.”

“Chasity?” Luthor strode over to her before he knelt beside her. He examined her with his eyes before he tilted her chin. “A succubus?”

“Infiltration.” The one that was called Lucas laughed. “It’s a pun get it? It’s Julian’s idea. I was going to get something and call it wrath.”

“Small mercies.” Luthor’s lip curled into a smile. “You poor thing. John and I can’t even release you. By the looks of things they took special measures.”

“Hell wasn’t that boring you know.” She whispered before she sighed. “They want me to protect them?”

“I never thought about demons.” Luthor frowned. He leaned back to look at his sons. “Well done on thinking it out. You execution was perfect but I hesitate to praise you on your choice of subject. A demon?”

“Lena has meta humans.” Julian complained. “Now we have a special team too.”

“A special team.” Luthor laughed softly. “You really know how to amuse me.”

X

“Demons can read minds. When we step in.” Lucas looked over his shoulder at her before he took his twin’s hand. “Let me know exactly what everyone is feeling about us. I want the good the bad and the dirty.”

“You sure?” She could taste the corruption. “In here is pretty filthy.” She was in her brand-new suit a step behind the twins. She had only been upset the first week. Now she was fairly used to this. “It’s going to be bad.” She warned.

“It’s fine. We’re here to clean up.” Julian smiled as he squeezed his twin’s hand. “So let us know exactly how they all feel. We’re here to clean everything that is not loyal. This is our company and no one is allowed to take it down from the inside.” She had to shiver from the intensity of that feeling. She might be caged here but she was not going to be bored for a long time. A very long time.


End file.
